The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a beverage bottle and, more particularly, to a basket assembly that is removably coupled to a lid of the beverage bottle.
Personal beverage bottles are becoming ever more popular and have moved beyond the common beverage bottle packed with a school lunch or in a lunch box. Gyms are filled with members exercising, and many members bring their own beverage bottles for hydration. Hikers, bikers, walkers, commuters, tourists and many others carry beverage bottles as they go on their way. Some conventional beverage bottles are configured to brew tea. These conventional beverage bottles require a first lid for infusing the tea and a second lid to replace the first lid when the tea is finished brewing to allow the user to drink the tea contained within the beverage bottle.